ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rest Returns (Unleashed Battle Force)
The new with a Unleashed Battle Force. The Rest in a return on normal shape, but returned another Ben, there steals the Omega-MEGA Rest in a off screen, the second crosstime in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD, but this coming off is ELITE Absorb. Hypnosis Ben anoher flew in as Ultimate Technoshock. Ultimate Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): What if he tries to sneak up on us? He knows we're looking for him. His a return as a Omega-MEGA Rest flew up. Omega-MEGA Rest: You're honestly going to fight me? If you failed all of the other times, what makes you think this time will be any different? Ultimate Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): You charge, back me. (roars, using the Flamethrower in Omega-MEGA Rest is back regenerated) What the? How to regenerated. Ultimate Technoshock did, but it Omega-MEGA Rest absorbs Ultimate Technoshock and using the powers of Aliens formerly. Omega-MEGA Rest: Yes, i am powerful them, we cannot away! Ultimate Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Now, I see fit that you all go to your graves now. (transformed) Spidermonkey! Omega-MEGA Rest: (using his a shape into Cooler Gun with a hands. Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): It about still long now. I'm Arachnichimp! (Goes Ultimate with a dramatic transformation sequence) Ultimate Spidermonkey! Omega-MEGA Rest: Evolved Arachnichimp, will be self. His speed up with coming. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (full crosstime): Ben? Don't talk like that! We'll win. I'm sure. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): We shan't lose to this so-called warrior! Let's get out there and show him whose boss! Omega-MEGA Rest: Now to be humanself. (shot blasts from his eyes, hitting Perodua Viva ELITE EZi) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): Now to be past! (shot a large blast at Omega-MEGA Rest is now regenerated) Omega-MEGA Rest: (using the work, and wrapped Ultimate Spidermonkey's arms and slammed him with a Gwen's House) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): Ugh! Gwen: Ben! (his shot mana at the Omega-MEGA Rest is mana imunity) Omega-MEGA Rest: It's cannot removed me, we all of the Alien X's powers. (back to absorbed, and shot laser beams at the Ultimate Spidermonkey, is hitting by Gwen) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): Failures, failures, failures. Is that your only power? The power to fail? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (full): Now learn. Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe! Omega-MEGA Rest: (shot laser beams at the Perodua Viva ELITE EZi flying into a ground) Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (full): We can't win. It's all over. Omega-MEGA Rest grabbed with a Perodua Viva ELITE EZi, and electrocuted her. He then shot Gwen at the ground. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Unleashed Battle Force): You honestly think you can beat me!? (Omega-MEGA Rest grabbed Ultimate Spidermonkey's faces and slammed him down, and detransform Ben) Omega-MEGA Rest: Hahahahahaha. Any last words? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (full): Guys! Blast the pieces before he regenerates! (holding with a ELITE Absorption Device Gun and shot the blaster at the Omega-MEGA Rest but turned invisible, and appears to punched him down) Omega-MEGA Rest: Now forgus. Ben: It can charged me, like FastTrack has unlocked by Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi. (turn a new alien, with a dramatic transformation sequence) FastTrack! Omega-MEGA Rest: ELITE. (absorbs the ELITE powers, and powerful ultimate form) I am Ultimate form! FastTrack (Unleashed Battle Force, full crosstime): Now to back normal. Ultimate Omega-MEGA Rest: To be now. (shot a energy beam at All is down) Ben: Uh, i'm normal. Ultimate Omega-MEGA Rest: Now charge now. Meanwhile... Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): No! That's because cannot defeat got Fusion Dance. After arrive. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EZi (Ultimate Humungousaur's voice, will be translate crosstime): Pitonato! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): It never charge back. Ultimate Omega-MEGA Rest: (grabs Ben and throws him at ELITE Absorb's System Virus) Perodua Alza Advanced Version EZi (Ultimate Humungousaur's voice): Contio! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): My apartment! Ben: (slapped but cannot transform) We charge working. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Will be charge back with a along, we cannot formation. (using unlocked with a Ultimate Ben) Transformed with a formation... Ultimate Ben (Unleashed Battle Force, full FLX crosstime) Ultimate Ben! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): It gonna go... (runned away) ...Fusion Dance! In the Viva EZi and Ultimate Ben to the Fusion Dance into Ultimate Viva EZi Ultimate Viva EZi: FLX! This is new. Ultimate Omega-MEGA Rest: (releases shot sonic scream at the together) Ultimate Viva EZi: (with a using a suit) Another, Suit? Cool! Ultimate Omega-MEGA Rest: Now be charge back! Flew away. Trivia *Ben knows doesn't appear in Ultimate Alien EMERALD has mentioned. *This is Ben new form with dramatic mode as Ultimate Spidermonkey and FastTrack.